In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,194 and 5,329,737, a building structure is disclosed which is comprised of building blocks which are substantially triangular; the entire description of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This building structure contains building blocks of different geometries, at least one of which has sides which are not equal; and the blocks must be joined together in a certain precise manner which is not always readily apparent to unskilled laborers.
Furthermore, the building structure of these patents, when it is in the form of a geodesic dome, is comprised of substantially flat areas which are relatively weak in compression.
It is an object of this invention to provide a building which can more readily be assembled than prior art building blocks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel geodesic dome structure which is substantially stronger than prior art geodesic dome structures.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent upon a reading of the specification and an examination of the drawings.